Battle for Cake Kingdom
Stop Editing My WIKI Without Permission or I'll Banned You and Disquailed You!! You can only editing the Fan Art Section. Battle for Cake Kingdom is the camp made by SuperCDLand (Also known as CD1206 or EpicCDLand2). This camp is inspired by SalamanceJacketJeans's camp, "Battle For Gold Palace." Is when 44 objects (47, because Bucket, Screwdriver, and Acid Drop debut) compete for the chances to win "Cake Kingdom" (It features some original contestants from BFDI/A,some recommended characters, and thier own characters). This camp is hosting by Golden Token (Or GT for short) along with his co-host, Drum. Battle For Cake Palace is actually a prototype to Battle for Cake Kingdom were orignally going to had 31 contestants, but it was reworked and renamed to Cake Kingdom a month later. SuperCDLand comfirmed that, if he have as least 10 BFDI/A contesants joined, a special token will reveal (Now he had Firey, Woody, Bubble, Match, Pen, Pencil, Needle, Flower, Coiny, Book, Pin, Spongy, Blocky, and Bomby. It now revealed). Credit to SalamanceJacketJeans for the Golden Token. Triva *Lantern is based on the contestants from the "Original BFGP Casts," by SalmenceJacketJeans (Credit to him for Lantern) **He became the first "Original BFGP Casts," to be created by someone else. *ElementalRaccoon, who plays as Omega Symbol(A greek Letter), studies the Greek alphabet in his free time. *Peanut Butter and Portal Gun are the only genderless contestants. *Acid Drop, Bucket, Dodgeball, Flaggy, Gum Bally, Leg, Portal Gun, and Potion are one of the debuting contestants in BFGI. *During the confessionals, Cone, Dodgeball, Leg, Flaggy, Pie, and Portal Gun must stand on the gray cube because their are the smallest contestants. **Without the gray cube, we cannot see them. *Omega Symbol and Chalkboard are the only contestants in BFCK to be as the recommened characters on BulidermanvsNotch's camp, "Battle For Everything." **However, only Chalkboard appear in "Battle For Everything" as one of the debut contestants. *Gum Bally is the only eliminated contestant to not been sented to the "Red Box For Losers." **Is because she epcaped by using the teleport button she just found. *Since Bone was having too much screentime in OAW, he will have a very few screentime in BFCK. *Gameboy have a very few lines, out of all the contestants so far. *The objects that turns purple is now becoming a one of the new gags in the object community. *Tomato is the first debuter to be eliminated. *In one of the Portal Gun's letters, it was revealed that Portal Gun is another genderless contestants. * *Even know it's inspired by "Battle for Gold Palace," but in the later episodes, is somehow becoming into it own camp. *Is the first camp, to let users to plays as their OCs and characters from object shows. *Cone is the only TOATI contestant in the game. *Spongy is the only armless in BFDI(A) in this camp. *Flaggy is the only rejoiner to rejoin fair and square because most of the rejoiners comeback for nowhere. *Bloody Glasses is the unoffical 61th contestant. **But he later become a main antagonist of this camp. Elimination Table Eliminations/Challenges/Results/ ''BFCK1: "Team Name Game, Something, Something, Something" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to created a team names,but it has to be based on flavors. Contestants that did the challenge: *Cone *Match *Yellow Balloony *Steak *Remote *Coiny *Button *Peppermint *Tree *Bone *Pen *Dodgeball *Cork *Needle *Blocky *Portal Gun *Semtex *Peanut Butter *Calculator *Bubble *Can *Potion *Ray Gun *Plus Sign *Jam Half of them didn't do a challenge Winners: Remote: "Chocolate Covered Crazies" Potion: "The Banana Creams Pies" (Orignally called "Chocolate Creams") Ray-Gun: "The Prideful Pumpkins" Token Winners *Dodge Ball (Win Token) *Gum Bally (Win Token) *Woody (Win Token) *Portal Gun (Win Token and Angel Token) *Bone (Win Token) *Button (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Pie (Win Token) *Fiery (Win Token) *Remote (Immunity Token) *Potion (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Ray Gun (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Needle (Angel Token) *Peppermint (Angel Token) *Coiny (Angel Token) *Cork (Angel Token) ''BFCK2: "I LIKE CHAINSAW!!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: "The Banana Cream Pies" (For Potion, Plus Sign, and Match competed the third round) Cameos and Guest Stars: Billy (Created By SuperCDLand) Eliminated (Teamless): *'Bone: For cheating. ' *'Flower: For not doing a challenge'. ''BFCK3: "Three Teams, Three Newbies, Three Eliminated Contestants!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: '''"The Banana Cream Pies" (For having the most score on the pop quiz) '''Cameos and Guest Stars: '''Rubber Ball (Created By SSJ) '''Debuts: Bucket: MegaEpicFilmz Acid Drop: mqmham Screwdriver: taopwn6427 Eliminated: *'Leg: For not doing a challenge.' ''BFCK4: "Hamburger Helpers!!!" '''Challenge:' This is the three part challenge, the challenge is to play hide and seek with Evil Leafy. Winners: '''"Chocolate Covered Crazies" (For having the most survivors, break the tiebreaker from "The Prideful Pumpkin") '''Cameos and Guest Stars: '''None '''Eliminated: *'Flaggy: For not doing a challenge.' *'Gum Bally: For having the lowest score on the pop quiz.' Upcoming Voting Camp A upcoming voting camp is being production, but it released date is unknown. This voting camp will look similar to "The BFGI Debut" but different. Tokens Angel Token.png|This is a Angel Token. Like a Immunity Token, this Token ensures your Immunity, but it subtract your votes to the contestants of your choices. This only works that you are up for elimination. Final Chance Token.png|This is a Final Chance Token. You can choose two contestants from the other team, to up for the voting period during the challenge. Whoever gets the most votes, will be eliminated. (Only one of you can use it.) Fan Art Are you the fan of Battle for Cake Kingdom, then put your drawing and arts here. Yes you can use your BFDI assts too. Eliminated contestants and non-contestants will also do that. =D Omega symbol..png|Elemental Raccoon's Fan Art of Omega Symbol Potion Pic.png|CodingCollabs' OC Art Hum Gelatint.png|BuildermanVSNotch's Human Gelatint Two sides of Steak.png|Two sides of Steak (by BeAwesomeOne2) bone piture.png Can 2.png|My drawing of Can(by bowserjr2215) GBYxGT.PNG|"All I want for christmas is you :)" BFCK revenge.PNG|I'll be BACK C:< BFCK Blocky Fan-art.png|BFCK Blocky (Handmade) BFCK fan art.png|BladeThe Blade's Plus Sign fan art SuperSoupcanRPG.png|Soup Can's RPG game by Rhinobuddroblox dgf.png|Peanut Butter meets old PB Two sides of Can.png|Another fan art of Can-bowserjr2215 Heheh revenge when i rejoin.png|reenge when i rejoin Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.38.26 PM 2.png|Western Cork(By Spongy318) Alpha and Omega.png|Alpha and Omega By TheElementalRaccoon woooooow.png|Cloudy and Bell flying happy BFCK.png|So happy to make in BFCK!!!!-Gameplushes8 Mysterious token and Golden token.png|challenge/fan art by bowserjr2215 BFCK Challenge.png|Bfck challenge/fan art by Gameplushes8 Challenge for BFCK By Bone.png Battle for Cake Kingdom.pdf|Fan-art/challenge by Bomby Challenge By BAO2.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Challenge By BeAwesomeOne2 Sick Can.png Untitleda.png|Self-explanatory who's entry this is. Playing card D2.jpg|BFCK Challenge by Chimcharman123 BFCK Fan-Art.png|BFCK Fan-Art Challenge Pose.png|New Gum Bally :D as.png|Firey's Second entry for the BFCK challlange. ...lol.png|Fanart(france Flag)-Gameplushes8 Meatball with swag.png|Meatball has swag. Gum Bally's Doll.png|Gum Bally's GT doll ~Thefreesmarter bfdia Eliminated Debuters BFCK.png|These objects could rejoin the debut! But Reversal Token seems to have a vengeful side... Icons Acid Drop (Icon2).png|Acid Drop Bell (Icon).png|Bell Blocky (Icon).png|Blocky Bomby (Icon).png|Bomby Bone (Icon).png|Bone Book (Icon).png|Book Bubble (Icon).png|Bubble Bucket (Icon).png|Bucket Button (Icon).png|Button Calculator (Icon).png|Calculator Can (Icon).png|Can Chalkboard (Icon).png|Chalkboard Chicken Wing (Icon).png|Chicken Wing Clock (Icon).png|Clock Cloudy (Icon).png|Cloudy Coiny (Icon).png|Coiny Cone (Icon).png|Cone Cork (Icon).png|Cork Dodgeball (Icon).png|Dodgeball Firey (Icon).png|Firey Facebook Icon (Icon).png|Facebook Icon Flaggy (Icon).png|Flaggy Flower (Icon).png|Flower Game Boy (Icon).png|Game Boy Gelatint (Icon).png|Gelatint Gumbally.png|Gumbally Jam (Icon).png|Jam Leg (Icon).png|Leg Mailbox (Icon).png|Mailbox Match (Icon).png|Match Meatball (Icon).png|Meatball Metis Flag (Icon).png|Metis Flag Moustache (Icon).png|Moustache Needle (Icon).png|Needle Omega Symbol (Icon).png|Omega Symbol Playing Card (Icon).png|Playing Card Peanut Butter (Icon).png|Peanut Butter Pen (Idle).png|Pen Pencil (Icon).png|Pencil Peppermint (Icon).png|Peppermint Pie (Icon).png|Pie Pin (Icon).png|Pin Plus Sign (Icon).png|Plus Sign Pokeball (Icon).png|Pokeball Portal Gun (Icon).png|Portal Gun Potion (Icon).png|Potion Ray Gun (Icon).png|Ray Gun Remote (Icon).png|Remote Ribbon (Icon).png|Ribbon Screwdriver (Icon).png|Screwdriver Semtex (Icon).png|Semtex Slush (Icon).png|Slush Spongy (Icon).png|Spongy Steak (Icon).png|Steak Tomato (Icon).png|Tomato Tree (Icon).png|Tree Woody (Icon).png|Woody Workbook (Icon).png|Workbook Gallery GT (Pose).png|GT (Host) Drum.png|Drum (Co-host) Lantern (BFGP).png|Lantern (Intern) Angel Token (Pose).png|Angel Token (GT's Cousin) (Second co-host) BFCK Posters.png|BFCK Casts #1 Billy.png|Billy Billy (Spokes).png|Billy (Spokes) Buliding.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Buliding Contestants (THERE ALL EPIC) Pen (SuperCDLand).png|Pen Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match Pencil (SuperCDLand).png|Pencil Leg (New Poses).png|Leg Bubble (New Pose).png|Bubble Gelatint (New Pose).png|Gelatint Semtex (New Pose).png|Semtex Remote (New Pose).png|Remote (BFGI) Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Peppermint (New Pose).png|Peppermint Can (New Pose).png|Can Needle (New Pose).png|Needle Chalkboard (New Pose2).png|Chalkboard Potion (New Pose2).png|Potion Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky Dodge Ball (New Pose2).png|Dodge Ball Cone (New Pose2).png|Cone Flaggy (New Pose2).png|Flaggy Bucket (New Pose2).png|Bucket Cork (New Pose2).png|Cork Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol Yellow Balloony (New Pose2).png|Yellow Balloony Ray Gun (New Pose2).png|Ray Gun Jam (New Pose2).png|Jam Screwdriver (New Pose2).png|Screwdriver Flower.png|Flower Bomby (New Pose).png|Bomby Cloudy (New Pose2).png|Cloudy Book (New Pose2).png|Book Woody (New Pose2).png|Woody Gameboy (BFCK).png|Game Boy Portal Gun (New Pose2).png|Portal Gun Tree (New Pose3).png|Tree Calculator (New Pose2).png|Calculator Bell (New Pose2).png|Bell Plus Sign (New Pose3).png|Plus Sign Gum Bally (New Pose2).png|Gum Bally Button (New Pose2).png|Button Pin (New Pose2).png|Pin Bone (New Pose2).png|Bone Peanut Butter (New Pose2).png|Peanut Butter Pokeball (New Pose2).png|Pokeball Acid Drop (New Pose4).png|Acid Drop Coiny (New Pose2).png|Coiny Firey (New Pose2).png|Firey Pie (Pose4).png|Pie Chicken Wing.png|Chicken Wings Clock (BFDI).png|Clock Facebook Icon.png|Facebook Icon Mac (Pose).png|Mac Mailbox.png|Mailbox Meatball (Pose).png|Meatball Metis Flag.png|Metis Flag Moustache (Pose).png|Moustache Playing Card.png|Playing Card Ribbon (Pose).png|Ribbon Slush.png|Slush Tomato (Pose).png|Tomato Workbook (Pose).png|Workbook Contestants (New Pose) Acid Drop (New Pose).png|Acid Drop Bell (New BFCK Pose).png|Bell Blocky (New Pose 2).png Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png Book (New BFCK Pose).png Bone (New Pose 2).png Bubble (New BFCK Pose 2).png Bucket (New BFCK Pose).png Button (New BFCK Pose 2).png Can (BFCK Pose 2).png Chalkboard (New BFCK Pose 2).png Chicken Wing (New BFCK Pose 2).png Clock (New BFCK Pose 2).png Cloudy (New BFCK Pose 2).png Coiny (New BFCK Pose 2).png Cone (New BFCK Pose 2).png Cork (New BFCK Pose 2).png Dodgeball (New BFCK Pose 2).png Facebook Icon (New BFCK Pose).png Firey (BFCK Pose 2).png Flaggy (New Pose).png Flower (New BFCK Pose 2).png Gameboy (New BFCK Pose 2).png Gelatint (New BFCK Pose 2).png Gum Bally (New BFCK Pose 2).png Jam (New BFCK Pose 2).png Leg (New BFCK Pose 2).png Mac (New BFCK Pose 2).png Mailbox (New Pose 2).png Match (New BFCK Pose 2).png Meatball (New BFCK Pose).png Metis Flag (New Pose).png Mousteach.png Needle (BFCK Pose 2).png Omega Symbol (BFCK New Pose 2).png Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pen (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pencil (New BFCK Pose 2).png Peppermint (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pie (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pin (New BFCK Pose).png Playing Card (New Pose).png Plus Sign (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pokeball (New BFCK Pose).png Portal Gun (New Pose 2).png Potion (New Pose 2).png Ray Gun (New Pose 2).png Remote (New BFCK Pose 2).png Ribbon (New Pose).png Screwdriver (New Pose 2).png Semtex (New BFCK Pose 2).png Slush (New Pose).png Spongy (New BFCK Pose 2).png Steak (New BFCK Pose 2).png Tomato (New Pose).png Tree (New BFCK Pose 2).png Woody (New BFCK Pose).png Workbook (New Pose).png Yellow Balloony (New Pose).png Cameo and Guest Stars Credit to SalamenceJacketJeans, Thirstyshunk1910, TheEnderRo, GatlingGroink57, Thedomster90000, AnimationEpic, TeenChampion, Ultratoons, Anko6theAnimator, and Jacknjellify for the characters and assets. Billy.png|Billy (Created by Me) Rubber Ball (BFGP).png|Rubber Ball (Created by SalamenceJacketJeans) Eggy (SuperCDLand).png|Eggy (Created by Jacknjellify) Evil Leafy (Poses).png|Evil Leafy (Created by Jacknjellify) Tennis Ball (Pose).png|Tennis Ball (Created by Jacknjellify) Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants (Created by JacknJellify/TheGenoYoshi) Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang (Created by AnimationEpic/BFDIdubita23) Idles 86px-Can.png|Can Calculator (SuperCDLand).png|Calculator Chalkboard.png|Chalkboard Game Boy.png|Game Boy Dodge Ball.png|Dodgeball Jam.png|Jam Lantern.png|Lantern 108px-Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter Gelatint.png|Gelatint Semtex body.png|Semtex Potion (New).png|Potion Yellow Balloony (Head).png|Yellow Balloony Candy peppermint pinwheel red 1.png|Peppermint New Bucket new.png|Bucket Steak.png|Steak Steak (Greener).png|Steak (Rotten) Button (Camp).png|Button Button (Broken).png|Button (Broken) Pokeball.png|Pokeball Plus Sign.png|Plus Sign Portal Gun.png|Portal Gun Game Set.png|Set 121px-Leg Straight.png|Leg Flaggy.png|Flaggy Blood Glasses.png|Blood Glasses OS.png|Omega Symbol Jam (New).png|Jam (New) Ray Gun (Idle).png|Ray Gun Slush (Idle).png|Slush Metis Flag.jpg|Metis Flag Chicken Wing (Idle).png|Chicken Wing Tomato (Idle).png|Tomato Plus Sign (New).png|Plus Sign (New) Can (New).png|Can (New) Tomato (New).png|Tomato (New) Slush (New).png|Slush (New) Portal Gun (New).png|Portal Gun (New) Flaggy (New).png|Flaggy (New) Workbook (New).png|Workbook (New) Debuter Poses Arrow (BFCK) (Pose).png|Arrow Backpack (Pose).png|Backpack Banner (BFCK Pose).png|Banner Bow (BFCK Pose).png|Bow Bubble Tea.png|Bubble Tea Burger Ring.png|Burger Ring Chez Mix.png|Chex Mix Dart (Pose).png|Dart Disc (BFCK Pose).png|Disc Fudgy (BFCK Pose).png|Fudgy Grill Lighter (BFCK Pose).png|Grill Lighter Gummy (BFCK Pose).png|Gummy Hanger (BFCK Pose).png|Hanger Lavaball.png|Lava Ball Lollipop (BFCK Pose).png|Lollipop Milk (BFCK Pose).png|Milk Mineral (BFCK Pose).png|Mineal Plasma Ball (BFCK Pose).png|Plasma Ball Poundcake (BFCK Pose).png|Pound Cake Puppet (BFCK Pose).png|Puppet Reversal Token.png|Reversal Token Roller Pin.png|Rolling Pin Self Destruct (BFCK Pose).png|Self Destruct Button Snow Token (BFCK Pose).png|Snow Token Stop Watch.png|Stopwatch Sunglasses (BFCK Pose).png|Sunglasses Swordy (Pose).png|Swordy Syringe (Pose).png|Syringe Treasure Map (Pose).png|Treasure Map Wand (BFCK Pose).png|Wand Idles (Debuters) Arrow (BFCK).png|Arrow Backpack.png|Backpack Banner (BFCK).png|Banner Burger Ring (1).png|Burger Ring Chex Mix.png|Chex Mix Dart.png|Dart Disc (BFCK).png|Disc Fudgy.png|Fudgy Grill Lighter.png|Grill Lighter Lava Ball.png|Lava Ball Lollipop (BFCK).png|Lollipop Milk (BFCK).png|Milk Mineral.png|Mineral Plasma Ball.png|Plasma Ball Pound Cake.png|Pound Cake (BFCK) Puppet (Left Arms).png|Puppet (Left Hand) Puppet (Right Arms).png|Puppet (Right Hand) Puppet.png|Puppet (Body) Reversal Token (Black).png|Reversal Token (Black) Reversal Token (White).png|Reversal Token (White) Rolling Pin.png|Rolling Pin Self Destruct.png|Self Destruct Button Snow Token.png|Snow Token Stopwatch.png|StopWatch Swordy.png|Swordy Syringe.png|Syringe Tresure Map.png|Treasure Map Wand (BFCK).png|Wand Category:Camp